


Le Journal

by Icej



Series: une vie plus légère [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, Troubled Teens, background yumi/ulrich, diary format, high school sucks, remember being fifteen, yeah that fcking sucked, yumi et son journal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icej/pseuds/Icej
Summary: « Le 2 Septembre 2010Konichiwa cher journal,J'ai découvert un truc absolument incroyable. Ça a avoir avec Ulrich, della Robbia et Belpois. Je suis trop épuisée, je te raconterai ça demain, pour de vrai cette fois.À demain,Yumi. »
Series: une vie plus légère [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825870





	Le Journal

Le journal était noir, des dimensions d'une feuille A5, et de l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire. Il était toujours posé dans le coin supérieur droit du bureau, proprement aligné au bord de celui-ci. Sur la première page du cahier, en encre noire et droite, était inscrite l'entrée suivante :

_« Le 2 Septembre 2010_

__

_Konichiwa cher journal !_

__

_Je m'appelle Yumi Ishiyama, et j'ai douze ans. Mon père s'appelle Takeho Ishiyama et ma mère Arisa Ishiyama. J'ai un petit frère de huit ans qui s'appelle Hiroki (c'est une vraie plaie !)._

__

_Nous vivons tous à Sceaux, non loin de Paris, la capitale de la France, mais nous sommes japonais. Je suis née à Kyoto, d'où vient la famille de mon père, mais ma mère vient de la campagne à l'ouest du japon. Mes deux grands-pères sont morts, et je n'ai qu'une cousine, car mon père est enfant unique._

__

_Tu es mon premier journal ! J'ai voulu t'acheter pour ma rentrée de sixième, qui est un grand événement pour moi... J'espère pouvoir tout te confier ! Je t'écrirai tous les jours, une fois par jour, et je prendrais une page entière à chaque entrée (celle-ci est une exception, car c'est l'introduction). Demain, c'est la rentrée des classes, j'aurais certainement plein de choses à te dire !_

__

_Alors à demain !_

__

_Yumi »_

En réalité, le journal était divisé en quatre parties, précédemment des entités indépendantes du reste. Elles étaient chacune intitulées proprement à l'encre noire : « Sixième », « Cinquième », « Quatrième », et « Troisième ». Le résultat était un volumineux tome, nommé « Collège ».

Jusqu'à l'année de troisième, les entrées se succédaient avec monotonie. Elles étaient toutes de même couleur, et respectaient toutes le même format, exception faite des quatre introductions : encre noire, écriture cursive droite et nette. Chacune était datée, comportait un salut à l'adresse du journal, et était signée d'un « à demain ! Yumi ».

Le second jour du journal « Troisième », l'entrée était légèrement plus longue que d'habitude, et l'écriture nette se faisait tassée, se terminant en lignes serrées au bas de la page. La signature habituelle n'était plus en dessous du corps principal, mais avait était casée, par dépit, au coin inférieur droit de la page. Le texte était rédigé tel que suit :

_« Le 4 Septembre 2013_

__

_Konichiwa cher journal !_

__

_Mon salut peut te paraître joyeux, mais ça ne va pas fort. Hier soir maman a giflé papa. Hiroki ne l'a pas vu, il était parti se laver les dents. J'aurais bien aimé ne pas être là. Je ne veux pas voir ce genre de choses._

__

_Déjà… déjà qu'on les entend… Le soir, ces deux derniers jours, ça a été horrible. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Maman sur le fond a raison. Papa lui dit des choses… c'est des insultes, c'est parfois littéralement des insultes ! Alors peut-être qu'elle lui répond, et qu'elle l'a giflé, mais sur le fond il a tord. Il n'est jamais content, il se plaint toujours de quelque chose, comme hier avec les serviettes je te l'ai dit. Aujourd'hui il ne m'a toujours pas demandé comment s'était passée ma rentrée. Alors que maman, elle, l'a fait. Elle est plus attentionnée avec lui aussi. Ce soir, papa a insisté trois fois pour qu'Hiroki prenne des noix en dessert, alors qu'il est allergique. D'accord, il n'a pas tous les défauts, je trouve que maman a des colères disproportionnées… mais le truc, c'est qu'il ne veut jamais admettre ses torts, et donc il ne se corrigera jamais ! Il ne s'excuse jamais pour rien de toute manière, c'est toujours de la faute des autres. C'est un truc qui m'écœure, je ne le comprends tout simplement pas._

__

_Tout le monde fait des erreurs. On dit des choses violentes. Et on se dispute tous, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je me disputerais certainement avec mon compagnon plus tard. Mais il faut savoir admettre ses torts, sinon, ça empoisonne tout. C'est comme s'il nous empoisonnait._

__

_Claire dont je t'ai parlé hier a été très cool là-dessus aujourd'hui. Elle a vu que je n'allais pas très bien, et elle m'a soutenu la journée sans me demander mille détails. C'est très agréable quand un ami (ou une personne en général) sait respecter ta vie privée. Je pense qu'elle et moi, on va bien s'entendre… je suis super contente que sa famille ait déménagé à Sceaux ! Parce que bon… Anaïs &co étaient sympas avec moi quand j'étais dans leur classe en quatrième, mais depuis qu'on est séparées, elles me parlent à peine. Elles sourient quand elles me voient, elles font semblant d'être tristes qu'on se parle plus aussi souvent, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai cessé d'exister pendant les deux mois de vacances. Ça m'énerve. Leur conduite est tellement hypocrite, autant dire directement qu'on a jamais été amies et que j'ai jamais compté pour elles ! Parfois j'ai envie de donner une belle grosse claque dans leurs petites têtes…_

__

_Bref. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de place, mais quitte à parler de claques dans la tête, il faut que je te raconte mon cours de Pencak Silat. Jim a décidé d'animer un atelier cette année (je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait l'enseigner), du coup ma mère a insisté pour que je m'y rende en plus des cours le samedi. Je pensais que j'allais être seule, mais il y avait un autre garçon (je pense qu'il est en quatrième, en tout cas il est plus jeune que moi). Une vraie tête à claque lui aussi ! On s'est affronté (il m'a traité de débutante), je l'ai mis au tapis, et il avait tellement honte qu'il est parti sans me saluer – ou me dire son nom d'ailleurs… Ça veut dire quoi, qu'il avait honte d'être battu par une fille ? Quel macho ! J'ai plus de place à demain Yumi »_

La date, après écriture, avait été rajoutée à la va-vite en haut à droite de la page. Quelques jours après, aucune entrée. Une page totalement vierge entre le 5 et 7 Septembre. Le 7, une entrée très courte, datée cette fois.

_« Le 7 Septembre 2012_

__

_Konichiwa cher journal,_

__

_J'ai découvert un truc absolument incroyable. Ça a avoir avec Ulrich, della Robbia et Belpois. Je suis trop épuisée, je te raconterai ça demain, pour de vrai cette fois._

__

_À demain,_

__

_Yumi. »_

Le jour d'après, l'entrée s'étalait sur deux pages. Elle connaissait des sursauts d'écriture italique, et beaucoup de mots raturés ou soulignés. Les règles de présentations avaient été totalement oubliées.

_~~« Lyoko.~~ _

_~~~~_

_~~~~_

_~~Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois tout simplement pas. Et tu n'y croiras pas non plus. C'est terrible, c'est effrayant, ça fait vraiment peur, mais c'est incroyable aussi. Le 6 Septembre un jeu vidéo a "effrayé", non attaqué le monde réel, Jim, le proviseur, et Sissi (dont il faut que je te parle au fait). Oui il faut que je t'explique tout, je voulais éteindre le supercalculateur, mais Jérémie et le reste ne voulaient pas à cause d'Aelita alors je n'ai rien dit. Ils veulent… la ramener sur Terre ! La rendre réelle alors qu'elle n'existe pas ! Attend il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début, c'est horrible, j'ai les idées qui partent dans tous les sens, c'est comme si elles m'attaquaient.~~_

__

_~~Jérémie. Jérémie Belpois est un génie, ça doit être le nouvel Einstein, d'ailleurs on le surnomme comme ça maintenant. C'est incroyable. Il a découvert une vieille usine – une vieille usine Renaud en plus ! – et dedans il y avait un supercalculateur "quantique" (non je ne suis pas sûre finalement), et en bas des scanners, et il nous a envoyé dans une sorte de jeux vidéo… avec une fille qu'on doit protéger dedans, comme si c'était une vraie histoire, et il y a aussi des monstres. Le truc que tu vois uniquement dans des séries quoi. C'est un énorme monde qui s'appelle « Lyoko », j'ai été « matérialisée » sur une sorte de banquise, mais apparemment il y a d'autres territoires – si, on a affronté des monstres. Des vrais monstres. Il y a ces sortes de blocs bizarres, ils ont tous un sigle étrange sur chaque côté de leur face en fait, et j'avais des armes pour me protéger d'eux (ils sont agressifs) et j'ai réussi à les tuer… C'est… de la science-fiction ! De la pure science-fiction ! Et ça fait franchement peur, et si ces trucs sortaient du jeu vidéo, ça doit être ultra-dangereux, non ? Après il y avait des machins qui ressemblaient à des crabes, hyper durs à battre, en plus quand ils nous tirent dessus ça fait mal, ça nous paralyse et de l'électricité court même sur nous ! Je t'ai pas raconté au fait, je suis habillée en geisha, c'est trop beau, ça me change du noir.~~_

__

_~~La fille que j'ai mentionnée plus haut c'est une intelligence artificielle qui s'appelle Maya – ou apparemment elle a découvert qu'elle s'appelle Aelita. Je dis bien, elle a « découvert ». Elle est vraiment intelligente apparemment, c'est dingue, on dirait qu'elle est humaine. Je… c'est dingue, on a eu des conversations et tout… Et elle nous a parlé d'un truc qui s'appelle X.A.N.A, c'est un programme et c'est lui a attaqué le monde réel ! Il a envoyé une boule d'électricité de plasma attaquer le proviseur et Jim et Sissi. Sissi et une traitresse. Elle savait pour Aelita et le supercalculateur et elle a tout dit à son père (le proviseur). Faudra plus jamais lui faire confiance. Jérémie et Odd, et Ulrich d'ailleurs, ne l'aiment pas, "alors moi ça me va" (non, il ne faut pas juger les gens gratuitement, je ne l'aime pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, pas parce qu'eux ne l'aiment pas, j'ai ma propre opinion). D'ailleurs elle a tout oublié et le proviseur aussi parce que Jérémie a lancé un retour vers le passé qui a effacé tous leurs souvenirs… Un retour vers le passé, j'y crois pas… Jérémie a tout oublié aussi d'ailleurs, on a dû tout lui rappeler, il va se matérialiser sur Lyoko pour ne plus rien oublier lui aussi… C'est dingue, c'est absolument dingue… Mais… Il y a juste un truc que je sais, c'est que X.A.N.A est dangereux. Et mon dieu, pouvoir revenir dans le temps, effacer les souvenirs des gens, aller dans un jeu vidéo… Et ce programme… il voulait vraiment tuer Jim et les Delmas. Et nous on laisse le supercalculateur allumé ? Ça veut dire que la vie des gens est entre nos mains ! Les mains de quatre ados ! Moi ça… ça me fait peur, je l'avoue, j'ai pas honte… Je ne confierai pas ma vie à quatre ados, moi, mais c'est ce qu'on demande aux autres pourtant. Je pense qu'on devrait l'éteindre, mais le reste, ils ne veulent pas. Pour sauver Aelita. Jérémie dit que ce sera l'affaire de quelques semaines et qu'après on éteindra, il a juré. Il suffit qu'il nous matérialise sur Lyoko dès qu'il y a un problème et qu'on amène Aelita à la tour que contrôle X.A.N.A pour qu'elle la désactive. Ça éteint temporairement X.A.N.A. Ah oui les tours c'est comme des réservoirs d'énergie et de données qu'il contrôle pour se donner les moyens d'aller dans le monde réel. J'espère que la vie de personne ne sera mise en danger et que Jérémie trouvera la solution vite. Ce serait cool de ramener Aelita sur Terre, d'accord, s'ils veulent, mais pas au prix de vies.~~_

__

_~~J'ai juré de garder le secret, tu es le seul à qui je le confie,~~_

__

_~~Yumi. »~~ _

Tout ce texte avait été barré, proprement, en traits horizontaux. Puis, quelques lignes avaient été inscrites entre crochets, un peu en dessous de la signature :

_[Cette entrée était du grand n'importe quoi. C'est compréhensible vu les circonstances, mais il faut que je me reprenne. Demain, je te fais une belle entrée normale où je te raconte tout correctement, et je te jure de respecter la présentation à l'avenir !]_

À partir de là, toutes les entrées ressemblaient à leurs ancêtres de Sixième, Cinquième, et Quatrième. Certaines, cependant, arboraient dans leur coin supérieur droit un sigle étrange : trois cercles concentriques ornés de quatre traits fins. Plus récemment avait été rajouté à leur côté le symbole « attention ».

Ceci était le cas pendant environ deux mois. Les noms della Robbia, Jérémie, Ulrich et Aelita apparaissaient à une fréquence croissante, ainsi que celui d'Hiroki, autour duquel gravitaient de nombreux mots soulignés ou barrés. Souvent, certaines lettres étaient presque gravées dans la page, faute d'avoir trop appuyé avec la plume.

Au tout début de novembre venait une entrée beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude. C'était une simple phrase rédigée en italique.

_« Aurélie Martin, 19 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h34)_

__

_Agnès Boudelin, 34 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (10h04)_

__

_Thibault Pylis, 13 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h40)_

__

_Tristan Patinier, 21 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier des Quinze-vingt des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque (11h00)_

__

_Mathis Renard, 17 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h59)_

__

_Jeannine Jordery, 84 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h47)_

__

_Alizée Jordery, 15 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h50)_

__

_Noël Bodet, 26 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (10h02)_

__

_Desirée Dibandi, 29 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier des Quinze-vingt des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque (11h06)_

__

_Oriane Adjani, 32 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier des Quinze-vingt des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque (10h58)_

__

_Mehdi Belkacem, 57 ans, retrouvé morte des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque à domicile (16h01)_

__

– _Odd a failli y passer aussi_

__

_Odd, Ulrich et Jérémie, ils… ils veulent qu'on continue. »_

Par la suite, les entrées de ce type revenaient régulièrement.

Enfin, environ sept mois après cette phrase, au tout début de l'été, avait été inscrit le texte qui suit :

_« Le 28 Mai 2014_

__

_Konichiwa cher journal_

__

_X.A.N.A s'est échappé du supercalculateur. Il est sur le réseau mondial. Sur internet ?! Aelita est morte, puis son père l'a ramenée à la vie – elle est morte. Et X.A.N.A, et si X.A.N.A attaque là où on n'est pas ? Et s'il attaque au Japon, en Allemagne ou ailleurs, comment on s'en rend compte ? Il aurait le temps de tuer tellement de monde…_

__

_À la prochaine fois que je t'écrirai, où j'aurais le temps._

__

_Yumi. »_

Ensuite, les entrées devenaient très sporadiques, et de longueurs variées. Parfois, les règles de présentations du début de troisième étaient respectées, mais ce n'était pas le cas la plupart du temps. Sur certaines pages avaient été accrochées des photos, notamment du dénommé Ulrich.

Puis le cahier s'arrêtait.

Le 2 Juillet, après les épreuves du brevet, l'année de troisième était terminée. Le cahier avait été fusionné avec le reste et le tout nommé « Collège ». Depuis, il attendait sur le coin supérieur droit du bureau, bien aligné, régulièrement dépoussiéré, et fermé.

…

Deux mois après cela, un nouveau cahier noir apparu sur le bureau. Il était de mêmes dimensions que feus « Sixième », « Cinquième », « Quatrième » et « Troisième », mais intitulé « Seconde ».

La présentation de ce cahier était anarchique. Il arrivait à certaines entrées d'être simplement composées de mots, seuls ou accompagnés d'autres camarades certains jours étaient uniquement écrits des paroles de chansons ou des prix en euros. La plupart de ces entrées n'avaient pas de dates d'autres encore ne comportaient pas d'adresse au journal.

_« ~~Choc Panique Reflexe Étonnement Compréhension Soulagement Agacement Amertume Nostalgie Peur~~ »_

_« I'm always nothing more,_

__

_Miles Away_

__

_I hear it in your voice_

__

_We're Miles Away… »_

__

_« (La phobie administrative, on aura tout vu) »_

__

_« 16€ »_

__

_« Aelita a encore augmenté de taille de soutien-gorge, elle en fait plus que moi ! »_

_« ~~Amusement Agacement Pincement Affection Délassement Réjouissance Lassitude ~~Colère Agressivité~~ Camaraderie ~~Mépris Méchanceté~~ Gentillesse Surprise Effarement – pourquoi est-ce que je retrouve ça quand je pense à Odd ?! »~~_

~~~~

~~~~

_« Millie publiera vraiment n'importe quel torchon. »_

__

_« 51€ ?! »_

__

_« Parfois, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit. J'imagine que X.A.N.A nous tue. »_

_« ~~Are you lonely?~~_

~~~~

~~~~

_~~It’s taboo to admit that you’re lonely. You can make jokes about it, of course. You can tell people that you spend most of your time with Netflix or that you haven’t left the house today and you might not even go outside tomorrow. Ha ha, funny. But rarely do you ever tell people about the true depths of your loneliness, about how you feel more and more alienated from your friends each passing day and you’re not sure how to fix it. It seems like everyone is just better at living than you are. A part of you knew this was going to happen. Growing up, you just had this feeling that you wouldn’t transition well to adult life, that you’d fall right through the cracks. And look at you now. La di da, it’s happening. – HONY~~ »_

_« Juste_

__

_C'est tellement fatiguant_

__

_C'est tellement_

__

_Fatiguant_

__

_Compétition. Amour, il faut que je me l'avoue avant de lui avouer ! Amour amour amour amour amour amour_

__

_Ugh. Cette liste ne sera jamais finie »_

__

_« J'en peux plus. Tellement d'attaques. Et je stresse et je stresse et je stresse ! Je ne peux pas te le dire à quel point, parfois, mon cœur rate un battement. Ça me fait mal. Hiroki qui est au collège maintenant… On a aucun répit, les notes… J'aurais bien aimé faire ces putains de recherche sur le nucléaire, mais Jérémie voulait pas décaler, évidemment ! Ça l'arrangeait pas, le pauvre bichon… »_

_« ~~01/11/2014~~_

_~~~~_

_~~~~_

_~~Jérémie est un connard.~~ »_

_« Adolescente stupide. Mais casse toi ! Et toi t'es bête aussi. J'ai tellement de mal ! »_

__

__

_« ~~Papa, je veux t'insulter en face.~~ »_

Parfois, la présentation du collège refaisait surface, difficilement. Elle donnait lieu à des entrées plus longues, bien rédigées. Lyoko n'était pas mentionné ces jours là. Le ton était calme, le contenu agréable. Souvent, ces entrées étaient entièrement raturées, parfois avec colère, et quelques lignes inscrites au bas de leur page.

_« Ceci n'est pas ma réalité. Moi c'est X.A.N.A. Ma vie c'est la guerre. »_

Début mars, au milieu du deuxième trimestre, le cahier s'arrêtait. Il restait plus de cent pages à remplir. La dernière entrée était un simple mot, toujours écrit en encre noire et fine, net contraste avec le blanc de la feuille.

Il était marqué _« Lyoko. »_


End file.
